The disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the disclosure relates to techniques, such as tubulars and/or risers, for passage of fluid at a wellsite.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Some such oilfield operations are performed at offshore locations. Surface platforms may be used to draw fluids from subsea locations to a surface vessel. A wellbore is drilled into the subsea floor and subsea equipment, such as blowout preventers, may be positioned about the wellbore to access fluid from subsurface formations.
A riser may extend from the subsea equipment, such as a blowout preventer stack positioned about the wellbore, to the surface platform. The riser may include a series of tubulars with flanged ends connected end to end by bolts to form an elongate fluid path for passage of fluids. Other tubulars, such as choke and kill lines, may also be provided along the riser for communication between the surface platform and the subsea equipment.
Various connection devices, such as spiders and torque wrenches, may be positioned on the surface platform to facilitate connection of the tubulars forming the riser. Examples of connection devices are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,020,626, 8,157,018 and 8,347,972, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.